A Fatal Mistake
by leftinvienna
Summary: Jasper makes a deadly mistake that could ruin everything. Will Carlisle ever forgive him? Will Edward ever forgive him? Will he ever forgive himself? Read and Review please! More to come!


**New Story!! Tell me if you like it! – This is just to tide all of you over until I get up chapter 6 of the watcher! It's a little short but bear with me :) **

"Jasper." Alice breathed, he was standing at the edge of the forest, blood dripping from his bared teeth. Alice swallowed, her mouth had become exceedingly dry. "Jasper what did you do?" She asked, although the body of the elderly woman laying dead and drained next to him answered her question.

"Alice…I…" Jasper couldn't think of anything to say. He looked at the elderly woman, a mix of horror, disgust, and shock melted onto his face.

"Jasper, get inside." Alice said not taking her eyes off the woman. Jasper nodded and ran inside. Had he just killed someone? He went inside to an empty house. He ran to the closest bathroom, stripped his clothes and turned on the hot water. He stood absolutely still in the shower- thinking over what he had done. That old woman- Paulette- had been struggling with her groceries, Jasper offered to help. He also offered to drive her home, and insisted they stop and the creek to get some fresh air. He played the events over and over in his head until he was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

He looked at the clock that stood above the toilet- he had been in the shower for an hour and a half. He got out and wrapped a towel around the lower half of his glistening body. HE stared in the mirror. His eyes were a deep crimson red, he looked more alive then ever. What had he become?

"Jasper?" He heard a soft voice coming from downstairs. He walked down. Bella was standing there, Edward at her side. Jasper couldn't look at them. He was sure they knew, and the shame was too much.

"Bella go get something to eat in the kitchen." Edward said to Bella, though his gaze was intently fixed on Jasper. She nodded and left the tense situation. Edward walked up close to Jasper, they were not an inch apart.

"Edward- I don't know what came over me. I just….she was there…Help me." Jasper pleaded and sank to a ball on the floor. Edward had never seen his brother like this. The strong, stubborn, angry Jasper was vulnerable.

"Jasper," Edward knelt down so he was closer to him. "Jasper, do you realize what you've done?" Edward knew that he should've been easier on Jasper, but he couldn't. Not with the consequences being this high. "Look at me." Edward hissed, Jasper turned his face towards Edward's and it took all his will power not to shrink up in fear. "If this means we have to move…If this means that Bella and I will be separated…" Edward looked at Jaspers face. This wasn't his fault. Edward softened. "Jasper, I know how hard it is. Do you think being with Bella is easy? Do you think having to smell every second of every day isn't the biggest temptation in the world?" Jasper covered his face with his hands. If he could've shrivelled up and died right there- he would have.

"I'm so sorry." He said over and over again. Edward looked sympathetically at him.

"Don't apologize to me." Edward said getting up.

"Edward." A sharp whisper came from the direction of the kitchen. Both vampires turned around, Bella was standing there, hands on her hips. She walked over to them and sat down on the floor. Edward tensed protectively. She grabbed Jaspers cold hand with her warm ones and looked into his ruby red eyes. "Jasper this isn't your fault- we'll find a way through this." She said. Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella- because of this we'll probably have to move again- that means we wont be able to be together." He said desperately.

"Edward we will always be together." She smiled to him. "Wherever you go, I will too." She gave Jasper a quick hug and got up. She stood next to Edward. He looked down at her. Even with immense sorrow painted on his face, it still made her heart do a backwards somersault.

"You're right." He said pulling her into a deep embrace and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Suddenly Alice came bursting through the door. " Carlisle's here." She said, not looking directly at Jasper. "He's not happy…"

****


End file.
